


Revenant

by ShinFay



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Alternate History, Angst, Attempted Murder, Blind Character, Blindness, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Cigarettes, Demonic Possession, Demons, F/F, F/M, Family Issues, Flashbacks, Gen, Gore, Government Agencies, Homophobia, Hurt, M/M, Murder, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possession, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Revenants, Serious, Serious Injuries, Smoking, Spirits, Triggers, Undead, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 18:17:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16749190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinFay/pseuds/ShinFay
Summary: Elias is on the verge of death until he hears the voice of a stranger in his head. She promises that she can help him live,  he just needs to let her in. And he agrees. And suddenly he's alive again. With another person in his head, who he has begun calling Andra.And in his new undead waking life, he can't seem to catch a break. As a shady government agency is racing after him, another renevant is trying to kill him, and he's now homeless.





	Revenant

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted on Wattpad

I remember the snow. Cold, bone white snow, floated down from the sky. Landing on me, as I laid on the ground in a fetal position. My arms protectively wrapped around my head. Every breath wrecked my rib cage with pain. My heart beat slowly in my ears. Nausea threatened to rise from within my stomach. I couldn't see out of my left eye. Though what I could see out of my right eye. Is red. My blood soaked into the snow. My blood soaked into my coat. My blood soaked into my hair.

I remember the fog. The painfully thick fog in my head. I could barely think. I wanted the pain to stop, and a powerful numbness offered that to me. It offered a peace. I latched on the remaining sense of fear, to hold onto the remaining sensation. But I was slipping. “Poor, poor boy.” A sorrowful voice echoed within the cage of mind. 

“What, what's happening?” I begged to my own mind.

“You're dying Elias.” clarifies the voice.

It somehow pointed out to me, four figures in the short distance. Bloody footprints walking behind them, they all jeered. One smugly relit a cigarette and I remembered the burns along my neck. I remembered that I knew this smoker. That I trusted him. “He, he-”I stammered in my thoughts as I began to cry. 

The tears stung my eyes. I didn't have the energy at the time to wipe them away. “You've been wronged,” promised the voice “, but I could help you.”

The voice pointed to a lower point in my vision. At my dropped messenger bag, in a ditch. “You deserve to live,” declared the voice, I noticed the blurry rainbow pin on the sash “, You deserve to love.”

“I could help you do that again,” vows the voice “, you just need to let me in.”

A pause with one, slow, heartbeat. “Do you give me permission?” the voice asked, softly.

The four figures walked away. Leaving bloody footprints on the worn path. Leaving a fleeting trail of cigarette smoke behind them. Leaving me, to die. Suddenly, I slipped. From my cold embrace of fear. And I let one word slip from my swollen lips “Yeah.”

I gasp.

I could breathe.

I could see, through one eye admittedly. 

Although I still ached. My back still in pain. My breath left clouds in the air.

My hands were still wrapped around my head. In the shock. And I realized that I was no longer lying on the snow. I was in a sitting position. My legs outstretched. I let my arms fall onto my legs, though as my open coat slipped off my shoulder, I realized that I no longer was me.

I was she.

Andra.

She brushed my fallen hair out of my eyes and chuckled. It transformed into a manic laugh and the four figures turned their heads. Their eyes wide at the risen dead. She grabbed the bloody baseball bat from the ground, and internally, I flinched. Remembering the bat coming down on my head and chest. She doesn't flinch, however.

She bolted towards them, grinning like a skull. The bat crossed the face of one of them. Cracking his nose and skull. Sending him to the frozen ground. Another lunged at her, grabbing at the bat. She jerked the bat upwards, hitting his chin. As he recoiled, letting go of the bat, she grabbed his head and smashed it into her knee. 

The other two made the wise decision to run. Though they made the same unwise decision to kill me. She rocketed after them. Hitting the smoker in the back, he crashes into the ground. As Andra raised the bat over my head, I screamed for his mercy.

And she listens. Barely a beat, as she hit the remaining man. A gangly thing, with wiry black hair to his shoulders. He gasps as Andra hits him out of his running gait. He flies. Rolling into a ditch. He grunts as she presses my foot into his chest. She raises the bat. As if waiting for something.

Nothing came.

She slams the bat into his skull. Again and again. His face begins to cave on the fifth hit, his nose squashed with blood running down his chin. After briefly looking over her work, she turns, towards the smoker. His glowing cigarette discarded in the snow eight meters away. Ice-slicked beneath him. He struggled to stand, frantically trying to rise on his feet. Falling onto the ground.  He landed on his side and lets himself roll into the ditch. Snow and dead pine needles cruntching beneath his weight. He simply closed his eyes and waited. Andra stood over him as she narrowed my eyed. She pointed the blood-soaked bat at him, stating clearly “And you, shall live.”

He hesitantly opened his eyes, his face knotted in terrible confusion. His chin beginning to bruise from his face plant into the ice. She continues, clarifying “Because believe it or not, your brother still loves you.”

He still looked confused as we walked away. His gaze followed us as we turned and walked away. As we picked up my beaten messenger bag from the ditch. As we rested the bat, soaked with the blood of too many people, on our shoulder. As we walked away, soaked with the blood of too many people. Abandoning the hiking trail altogether. Walking into the thick, pine forest. Pine needles and snow crunching under our boots. We breathed warm clouds into the cold atmosphere. 

We walked. As we walked Andra told me to sleep. She told me that I had a rather exciting day and that I needed to rest because of it. All else will come in due time. Who she was, the new rules, what happened, and the likes of that. But in order to figure it all out, I just needed to rest. And death is pretty exhausting, after all. She promised to take good care of the body. My body. So I walked away. I receded into the back of my mind, and slept.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if that's a bit short, hopefully there will be longer chapters in the future. Though I wrote this instead of sleeping. Leave some input, if you want.


End file.
